customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Urtyri
Quick Facts Birth Date: 9/11/1129 Height: 5 ft 8 (Human) Weight: 180 lbs (Human) Occupation: Knight to his Majesty King Johnathen Nickname: Sir Davis the Black, the Parascite in the Dark Race: Evil Spirit (Current), Human (Former) Soul Status (Current): Moved on History Not alot is known about him, but what people know about him is he was born on 9/11/1129 in Bristol England to a poor farmer family. He worked on his farm all his life, even when he came home from military duty. He was schooled in combat from an early age being taken by King Johnathens men to train like most boys in Bristol. He was a gifted fighter who earned a reputation for having a black heart. He was thrusted into the war at the age of 14 with the elder knights. He was sexually harrased, and used as a play thing by the elder knights. He eventually before he was about to be harrased by a group of 14 knights he killed all of them and their blood spilled all over his armor. He left and killed all their families. He was captured and before he was about to die, the Catholic Church did the first ever cursing ceremony. They cursed him and almost destroyed his soul, but a little remnant remained enough to live on but he was weak. He had a love interest before he died. At 14, he watched the fair maiden that was his age 14 it was the only thing he ever loved, murdered in front of him before he was harrased by the other knights. He died in vain and soul almost destroyed. He in the astral world seeked power do to his life being powerless. He made a deal with the Devil himself to be a "Super Soul" or a soul with supernatural powers that can directly effect the living world. He eventually as a spirit cursed the entire world and caused wars by possessing leaders. He caused billions of deaths in 900 years. He became known as the parascite in the dark to most supernatural scholars. Many attempted to control him, but they learned it was impossible before having their soul eaten by him. He terrorized the world until 2005, he was confronted by the spirits of many and hero s. He was drawn out of the astral world were he could not do harm to the entire world by heros. He almost killed many heros, in which he was still able to swallow some souls before going out via an excrosim. When they told him to reveal himself, his true human form appeared to them. He while he was weak was forced to explain himself, out of nowhere the spirit of his love came. They had to convince it to help DESTROY him, it was relluctant but when it heard what happened, she told him to follow suit and that she was going to take him on. She told him behind their back to pretend to be beaten and then move on with her to the Spirit realm. They did, and he pretended his soul split in 4 peices and as soon as he fled to the astral realm she followed him. She took him to the spirit world.